


Haunted hearts

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Haunting, Humour, Kylo is the ghost making her life hell, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Angst, Pining, Rey is an Estate Agent, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, They cant touch each other... or can they?, Unconventional Sex, bit of fun, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a 2 chapter story based on a Reylo prompt.Kylo Ren is a ghost who is making Rey's life hell. She cant sell Hill House because Kylo scares away any prospective buyers. Maybe there is something Rey can offer Kylo to make him leave the property once and for all...*******‘Why are you here if not to show the house to anyone?’ Kylo asked cocking his head to the side.‘I came to talk to you.’Kylo smirked and leaned against the banister. ‘Did you miss me? Rey, I’m touched.’‘No, you moron, I came to reason with you. What will it take to get you to leave this house?’*******
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 60
Kudos: 259
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Rey pulled up outside Hill House and sighed. This house was her Everest. Six months and not one nibble despite the impressive square footage and exquisite original features. There was just one thing putting buyers off and it wasn’t something Rey could fix because it wasn’t the house that was the problem. Rey groaned and got out of the car. No use delaying the inevitable. She had to go in there.

She teetered across the gravel path in her stiletto heels and pushed open the gigantic wooden door with her upper arm, falling into the grand entryway.

‘You will leave this house!’ Roared a sinister voice. The lights flickered on and off and all the doors in the property opened and closed repeatedly in a violent manner. 

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘You can drop the ghostly theatrics. It’s just me.’ 

Kylo Ren appeared before her in his usual attire, a black shirt open at the neck and black trousers. Rey didn’t bat an eyelid. She was so used to him popping up like a slice of toast every five minutes it barely even registered with her that it was odd for people to appear like that. He looked annoyed. 

‘It took me three hours to perfect that sequence. Where are the Millers? Weren’t they supposed to be invading my personal space today?’ he boomed. 

‘The Millers have cancelled. Word is getting around about you.’ 

Kylo smiled. ‘Excellent.’ 

Rey scowled. ‘No it’s not excellent, I have to sell this place or I’m going to lose my job. Why can’t you just bugger off this mortal coil and go wherever it is you people go?’ 

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘I’ve told you many times, Rey, I am unable to cross over.’ 

‘And I think you just made that up. You don’t want to leave, you like scaring the shit out of people.’ 

Kylo looked appalled. ‘That is disgusting.’ 

‘Oh calm down it’s just a figure of speech. I didn’t mean literally.’ 

‘Why are you here if not to show the house to anyone?’ Kylo asked cocking his head to the side. 

‘I came to talk to you.’ 

Kylo smirked and leaned against the banister. ‘Did you miss me? Rey, I’m touched.’ 

‘No, you moron, I came to reason with you. What will it take to get you to leave this house?’ 

Kylo let out a sharp ‘Ha’ that echoed through the sizable house. ‘There is nothing you could offer me.’ 

Rey came towards him. ‘There must be something.’ 

Kylo leaned towards her. ‘It may have escaped your notice, but I’m dead, Rey.’ 

Rey let out an impatient sigh. ‘Thank you for that brand new information. Come on, really think. There must be something?’ 

Kylo looked thoughtful. ‘There is one thing.’ 

‘Name it.’ 

‘I died before I had the chance to experience what it was like to share my life with another.’ 

Rey’s eyes widened. ‘What do you mean?’ 

Kylo towered over her. ‘My proposal is this. You move in with me for one week and let me experience that which I missed out on. Then I will agree to move on from this place.’

‘No way,’ Rey said spinning on her heels and heading for the door.

She heard Kylo chuckle behind her. ‘Then I wish you luck, Rey. But know that I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve to frighten away perspective buyers. I’ve been practising making the walls bleed, at the moment it still looks a lot like a plumbing malfunction but I’m sure I will perfect it soon enough.’ 

Rey left and closed her eyes. ‘What the fuck am I going to do?’ 

***********

Back at the agency, Rey shifted from foot to foot nervously. 

‘Come in,’ drawled James Snoke.

Rey straightened her blouse and walked into her bosses office. 

‘Mr Snoke, I just wanted to…’ 

‘Unless the next words out of your mouth are going to be ‘tell you that I sold Hill House’ I don’t want to fucking hear it.’ 

Rey sighed. What could she say? Snoke would never believe that the house was haunted. Even if he did believe in spirits he would probably count it as a fucking attribute and make her add it to the amenities list. 

‘It’s just going to take me a little longer…’ 

‘May I make a suggestion, Rey?’ Snoke fixed her with an intense glare and steepled his fingers on the desk in front of him. Rey felt a lump form in her throat as her heart hitched in her chest. 

‘Yes, Mr Snoke?’ 

‘I think you need to get to know this house better. You need to be able to connect with this building on a personal level in order to sell it.’ 

Rey felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. 

‘What are you suggesting?’ she asked carefully. 

‘I want you to move into the property and learn about its… unique charm.’

‘And if I refuse?’ 

‘Of course you can decline. But I will assume that means you aren’t serious about your career and that might make me rethink your position with us here at Snoke Selling Agents.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘I understand.’ 

Snoke smiled. ‘Good. That’ll be all.’ 

Rey left and let out a long breath. ‘I can’t believe I have to fucking do this,’ she muttered as she returned to her desk. 

‘What’s up?’ Finn asked looking up from his computer. 

‘Snoke wants me to go live in Hill House in order to experience its charm.’ 

‘What? That house has about as much charm as a fucking serial killer. Just thinking about that place gives me the creeps!’ 

Rey shrugged. ‘My hands are tied, If I don’t do it, I’m fired.’ 

‘Do you want me to stay there with you?’ Finn asked with a worried expression. 

Rey smiled at him. ‘I appreciate the offer, Finn, but you don’t have to do that.’ 

He looked immensely relieved. 

She could only imagine what Finn would think of Kylo… and vice versa. At least if she did this she could get Kylo out of the house. But what would he expect her to do whilst she played along with his little game? She chewed on her thumb. How bad could it be? He couldn’t touch her… could he? All she knew for sure was that he had never tried. She knew he would never hurt her. She didn’t know how she knew that... it was just an innate sense. 

Rey thought back to the day she first met Kylo. The day that Snoke had finally promoted her from office help to fully fledged agent. She was so excited, then Snoke plonked Hill House on her as her first assignment. It has been daunting. She knew others had tried and failed to sell the infamous property, but she had been determined to succeed. How hard could it be? It was a huge house with so much appeal, sure it was a fixer upper but everyone loved a project! She headed straight up to the house, chock full of ideas and enthusiasm. Then on her very first walk around, Kylo had tried to scare the crap out of her by making a vase float in the living room by moving it around in his hands. He had looked ridiculous. 

‘What are you doing?’ she demanded. 

Kylo put the vase down and blinked at her. ‘You can see me?’ 

‘Of course I can see you, you’re standing right there, I thought this property was supposed to be empty? You’re here illegally.’ 

He had walked towards her half curious, half incensed. ‘This is my house, you are the one who is trespassing here.’ 

It was then that she remembered seeing his handsome face before. In the paperwork relating to the properties previous owner, Kylo Ren, but that couldn’t be right because she distinctly remembered the paperwork stating… 

‘But you’re...’ 

‘Dead, yes,’ he confirmed with a curve of his lip. 

Rey swallowed hard. ‘How is this possible?’ 

And Kylo had sighed and explained that he didn’t know, that following his death he just didn’t see a light, no one came for him, there was no afterlife, everything was just the same as before.

‘Only no one can see me now… just you.’ 

The look he gave her was almost childlike in its innocence and her heart went out to him. She had thought perhaps she could help him at first, but that was before he started fucking up all of her viewings. 

Kylo found some way to get rid of every potential buyer who dared set foot on the premises. He set off all the clocks, whispered in their ears, banged doors, threw ornaments, and generally made a nuisance of himself. Once the clients went running for their cars, Rey would scold him and he’d laughed so hard, the dining room table would rattle and shake. 

After a while, Rey had just gotten used to the fact that Kylo would always be there whenever she visited Hill House. He was sort of a permanent fixture. She felt a little guilty about trying to get rid of him. It was his home after all, but what else could she do? She needed to keep her job. 

‘I’ll pack up some things and head up there tonight,’ she told Finn. 

He nodded. ‘Okay, you let me know immediately if you need me though okay?’ 

‘I will. Thank you, Finn.’ 

Rey returned to her computer and tried to concentrate on her work, but her mind kept returning to Hill House and what on Earth was going to happen when she moved in with it’s spirited inhabitant. 

**********

  
After getting home and grabbing a quick snack, Rey packed a small case with much needed items and some food and headed up to Hill House. 

She creaked open the door. The entrance was empty for once. 

‘Kylo?’ she called out. 

He appeared into view looking surprised. His eyes settled on her case and he smiled. 

‘Did you rethink my offer?’ 

‘My boss has ordered me to stay here, so I suppose in the interest of keeping my job, I might as well agree to your demands and get you out of here. I do want to know what exactly you expect from me first.’ 

‘Just to allow me to treat you as if you were my wife.’ 

Rey’s eyes widened and Kylo chuckled. 

‘Rey, I cannot touch you. All I ask is for your companionship, let me talk to you, have you near by, hear a feminine voice around the place. I think it will be immensely refreshing.’ 

‘Okay,’ Rey said gently. ‘Do I get my own room?’ 

‘Rey, I do not sleep.’ 

‘Oh yeah.’ 

‘So you may take my room. I trust you know where it is?’ 

Rey nodded. ‘Yes. It’s the large master with the four poster bed and spacious en-suite that could be modified to incorporate a shower.’ 

Kylo rolled his eyes. ‘Very droll, I would help you with your case but…’ he held out his hands. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she trudged up the stairs to the bedroom. It was starting to get dark. Thank god the old, dusty mansion had electricity. She switched on the light as she entered Kylo’s room. She had to admit she was kind of looking forward to sleeping in a four poster bed. Kylo appeared once again before her.

Rey sighed and put her hands on her hips. ‘Am I to expect you to invade upon my privacy at every opportune moment?’ 

‘It is difficult for me to ascertain when you require privacy, Rey. These are my rooms, I have always moved about them freely.’ 

‘Maybe I could get you a bell?’ 

‘I’m a man, Rey. Not a pet.’ 

Rey sneered at him. ‘Well push off, I want to take a bath.’ 

‘I would like to engage with you during.’ 

‘No way mate!’ Rey shouted. 

‘I will remain outside the door and merely talk to you. I would like to hear what it is that makes men grumble about why women take so long in the bathroom.’ 

Rey mulled it over. ‘Okay… but I swear if you put your head through that door this deal is off!’ 

Kylo nodded. Rey slipped off her shoes and unpacked her toiletries bag. She entered the bathroom and started to run the bath. Thank goodness she had made an effort to keep the rooms being shown on a regular basis clean.

As she reached for her blouse buttons she clicked the door lock into place. She knew it wouldn't do anything but it made her feel a little better. 

‘What are you doing?’ Kylo called through the door. 

‘Taking off my clothes,’ Rey called back. She undid her blouse and hung it up on the towel hook.

‘Describe your actions please,’ Kylo said in a low voice. 

Rey bit her lip. Okay, was she now voluntarily living with a total pervert poltergeist? And why the hell did she feel a bit turned on at the sound of his words? 

‘I’m unzipping my skirt,’ she replied, lowering it slowly down her legs. 

‘Now what?’ the voice was closer now. He was right outside the door, she decided. 

‘Taking off my stockings.’ 

‘You wear stockings?’ 

‘Yes, I have an interest in all things vintage.’ 

Was it her imagination? Or was that a groan? Balanced on the side of the tub, she unhooked her stocking from her suspender belt and rolled them down her legs, then removed the belt. She checked the water and turned the tap off. 

‘The bath is ready,’ she informed Kylo. 

‘What are you doing now?’ he asked. 

She hesitated. ‘You know what I’m going to do next.’

‘I do, but I’d like to hear you say it.’ 

_Asshole._ She would have to say it. There was no way to avoid what she was going to do next. 

‘Taking off my bra and panties.’ 

Okay, that time she knew it was a groan. _Shit._ Did this annoying apparition have feelings for her? 

Rey dipped her foot into the water and climbed in. ‘I’m in the tub now.’ 

There was a deep sigh in response. Rey bit her lip. Okay, this was sort of exciting. Didn’t everyone long for an adventure in their lives? She might as well enjoy herself, it wasn’t like Kylo was going to tell anyone.

‘Now I’m cleaning myself with a sponge covered in coconut body wash,’ she informed him as she rubbed the sponge over her skin. 

There was a bang and Rey jumped. ‘What happened?’ 

‘Nothing…. something fell… go on.’ 

Rey lay back down. ‘Okay, I’m going to shave my legs now.’

‘Please do not injure yourself.’ 

‘Aw, are you worried about me?’ 

‘Rey, I’ve been observing you for many months. You are by far the clumsiest human I have ever laid eyes on.’ 

Rey huffed out a breath. ‘Thanks a lot.’ 

There was silence for a while and when Kylo spoke again his voice sounded gently and unsure. 

‘You are also the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on.’ 

Rey stopped what she was doing and stared at the bathroom door. 

‘Thank you,’ she said softly.

‘It is the truth.’ 

Rey finished shaving her legs. ‘I’m going to wash my hair now.’ 

She poured shampoo into her hands and began to work it through the strands. She closed her eyes and imagined they were Kylo’s hands instead. The thought was not unpleasant. She squeezed her thighs together. 

_What the hell are you doing? He’s a ghost._

Which was true… but he was also very handsome, pale and tall, with whiskey coloured eyes and hair darker than ebony down to his shoulders that begged to be touched. How many times has she thought about running her hands through it? Too many to count. 

She rinsed her hair in the water and lay back against the tub. She looked down at her body. She was tempted. Could she? Was she playing with fire? 

‘What are you doing now?’ Kylo asked. 

Rey snaked a hand down her body to the apex between her thighs. 

‘I don’t want to do that anymore,’ she whispered. ‘Tell me what you would do to me if you were here beside me.’ 

There was a pause. She held her hand in place, fingers pressed tantalisingly between her folds, waiting to see if her gamble would pay off…

**********


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was almost painful and then he finally spoke. 

‘I would touch you. I would touch every part of your delectable body. I would run my hands over you as if I were a sculpture creating a work of art, because that’s what you are, Rey. A breathtaking piece of art.’ 

Rey let out a jagged breath as she rubbed herself. ‘Continue, please,’ she croaked. 

‘I would palm your perfect breasts and take them into my mouth one at a time, gently sucking at the sensitive skin, then work my way down your body to taste the sweet nectar I know resides between your tempting thighs.’ 

Fuck. Rey had never felt so hot. How was that possible? He wasn’t even touching her. Couldn't really touch her. She cupped her breast with one hand as she entered herself with the other. 

‘Oh Kylo,’ she moaned. 

‘Rey, are you touching yourself? Oh god, please… I need to…. can I…’ 

Rey was lost in a sea of pleasure. She didn’t care anymore, she just needed his eyes on her.

‘Come in.’ 

She barely got the words out before he appeared beside her. She looked up at him with a lust filled gaze. He crouched beside her. His eyes sweeping over her body. She shivered. 

‘Kylo, I wish it was you… I wish you were touching me,’ she confessed as her walls contracted around her fingers. 

‘Close your eyes,’ Kylo commanded. 

She did as he asked. Then his voice was at her ear. 

‘Imagine it’s me, my darling, Rey. I’m the one pushing into you right now. I’m the one squeezing your delicious mounts of flesh, you’re so beautiful Rey, from the moment you walked through those doors, I’ve felt alive and that’s because of you. I’ve never wanted anything, as much as I want you. Come now, my sweet. Give me what I need. Break apart. Call out my name. Oh, how I need you to give in to me.’ 

Rey drew in a sharp breath and her eyes flew open. 

‘Kylo,’ she called out as she came on her fingers, her body trembling as she looked up at him with desperate eyes. Then it was over and she hit reality hard. What the fuck was she doing? She just masturbated infront of a fucking ghost and enjoyed it?

She covered her face with her hands. ‘Oh God,’ she whined. 

‘Rey, Rey please look at me.’ 

Rey peeked through her hands. 

‘Rey, that was the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of that intimate moment.’ 

Then Rey took her hands away from her face. Because Kylo was looking down at her with such devotion in his eyes, and she realised, he was in love with her. 

‘How long have you felt this way about me?’ she asked gently. 

Kylo looked away. ‘I believe since the first moment I saw you.’ 

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ 

Kylo looked resigned. ‘To what avail? You know what I am. We can have no future together, what would you want with me?’ 

Rey’s heart broke for him. ‘You have lots to offer a woman,’ she said softly. 

Kylo’s eyes bore into hers. ‘Do not give me hope where there is none, Rey.’ 

She nodded. ‘Do you want me to go?’ 

His eyes returned sharply to hers. ‘No. Please. Stay.’ 

Rey’s heart thumped in her chest. ‘Okay, I’ll stay.’ 

Kylo smiled a small smile. ‘I shall leave you now,’ he said before disappearing. 

Rey let out a deep breath. She had just had the most mind blowing orgasm of all time. She couldn’t help but wish that Kylo was alive, if he could do all that without touching her, what could he do if he were corporeal? 

‘Just my fucking luck,’ Rey muttered as she got out of the tub. ‘I find a guy who I would really like under me, and he’s already six feet under.’ 

**********

Rey dressed for bed and lay down under the silk sheets. ‘Kylo?’ 

He appeared beside her on the bed, lying down. 

‘Where did you go?’ she asked, turning to face him. 

‘For a walk, around the grounds.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘I’m sorry about what happened, I shouldn’t have done that.’ 

Kylo’s eyes snapped to hers. ‘Don’t you dare say that. That was more than I could ever have hoped for.’ 

‘It isn’t painful? To have that memory but not be able to act upon your desires?’ she asked gently. 

‘It is bittersweet,’ Kylo agreed. ‘But I would never give it up for anything.’

‘Kylo, what happened to you? You never talk about it.’ 

Kylo shrugged. ‘I don’t even remember anymore. It happened so long ago.’

‘I don’t know if I’m happy or sad that you’re dead, because if you hadn’t died, I would never have met you,’ Rey said shyly. 

‘Again, it is bittersweet,’ Kylo said looking longingly at her. 

Rey bit her lip. ‘Can I try to touch you?’ 

Kylo nodded. 

Rey reached out with her hand and ran it through his torso. Kylo drew in a sharp breath. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Rey said quickly, pulling her hand away. 

‘No. It… it felt good,’ he admitted. 

Rey ran her hand through him again. Kylo closed his eyes and groaned. Rey shuffled closer to him and looked at his face. He was so striking. With his full lips and dark waves of hair resting against his slightly furrowed forehead. 

‘When I touch you here, how does it feel?’ Rey whispered. 

‘Like your hands are running over my chest and stomach.’ 

‘So if I move my hands lower…’ she moved down to his crotch. 

Kylo stiffened. ‘Yes… I feel that.’ 

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. Was it even possible for a ghost to…? Guess they were about to find out. 

‘So right now it feels like I’m running my hands over your hard cock?’ she panted. 

Kylo nodded. His eyes remained tightly closed. 

‘I bet you’re big. I bet my tiny hands can barely handle you.’ 

‘Rey,’ he whispered. 

How did that one little whisper mean more to her than a whole lifetime's worth of conversations? 

‘Right there,’ he panted. 

Rey concentrated her movements on the area.The room around them rumbled. Ornaments fell to the ground and the four poster bed rocked violently as Kylo came. Then the room went silent and Kylo opened his eyes.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Wow,’ was all Rey could say. 

‘May I?’ Kylo reached out towards her. 

‘Yes,’ Rey breathed, peeling the covers away from her skin. 

The moment Kylo’s hands entered her body, Rey exploded with feeling. She felt his hands on her breasts. They were warm and calloused and deliciously large. 

‘Oh my god,’ she uttered as her eyelids clasped shut. 

‘Rey, I can… feel you.’ 

‘What?’

‘I can feel you, I can feel your breasts, your soft skin, your goosebumps, everything…’ 

Rey opened her eyes. Kylo looked back at her with liquid orbs. 

‘Lower,’ she murmured. 

Kylo nodded. He kept his eyes on hers as he moved his hands down between her thighs. 

‘I feel you,’ she moaned. 

She felt his fingers rubbing up against her wetness, as his other hand gripping her ass tightly. 

‘I knew your hands would feel amazing,’ Rey said rubbing her tongue over her lips. ‘Yes, there. Right there, Kylo.’ 

‘Here?’ 

‘Yes, there!’ She broke apart. Stars danced in front of her eyes. It was better than before. A million times better. She floated back down with a dreamy smile on her face. 

‘I’ve never felt this relaxed,’ she yawned. 

‘Sleep, my love.’ 

Rey closed her eyes and sighed. 

‘Will you stay with me?’ 

‘For all time.’ 

**********

  
When Kylo opened his eyes he realised he had slept for the first time since his death. Was it because of Rey? Did she make him more human? He turned over. Rey wasn’t there. 

‘Rey?’ 

Silence. 

Kylo stood up and went out into the hall.

‘Rey?’ 

He searched the house and the grounds, then noted her car was gone. His faded heart slumped in his chest. She was gone. She didn’t want him. 

‘Why would she want you, old man? What can you offer her?’ 

He sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. A noise caught his attention. He looked up and saw Rey’s vehicle pull up outside. She entered the house with a huge smile on her face. 

‘I thought you’d left,’ Kylo said, rising to meet her. 

‘I have a surprise for you.’ Rey held out a piece of paper with her signature on it. 

‘You bought the house?’ Kylo asked in amazement. 

‘I did. Well I made an agreement to buy the house. So I get to keep my job and I get to take out a mortgage for the rest of my life. Yey me. But it’s worth it. Because now we get to be together.’ 

‘Rey.’ Kylo came towards her. He held up his hand and Rey placed her palm against his.

‘I can’t believe you did this for me.’ his voice broke as his eyes met hers. 

‘I did this for me. You really think I’m going to give up a lifetime of the best orgasms I’ve ever had?’

Kylo smiled down at her. 

‘Okay, I’ll admit it. I did it because I love you,’ Rey blushed. 

‘You do?’ Kylo couldn’t believe her words. 

‘Yes, now all I gotta do is raise the funds to pay for this place. How much do kidneys go for these days?’ 

Kylo laughed. ‘I can help with that. There are a number of stocks and bonds in a hidden safe in my study. They should provide you with enough capital to cover the value of the house and live a comfortable life here with me. But are you sure this is really what you want?’ 

‘Yes. I want to be with you, because I love you. I can’t believe this has happened to me but I do. I love you.’ 

Kylo let the words wash over him. ‘I love you too. My Rey, my beautiful Rey. So full of life. My soul is full.’ 

Rey smiled up at him. ‘So tell me old man, what does one do with eternity?’ 

Kylo smirked. ‘Well, usually I try to frighten away your potential buyers so I shall have to find a new way to utilise my time.’ 

‘Scrapbooking?’ Rey offered heading for the stairs.

Kylo shook his head as he followed her slowly. 

‘Stamp collecting?’ Rey suggested as she started to walk up the stairs. 

Kylo followed her, and took up the chase as she started to run. Rey giggled as she led him back to the bedroom. 

‘I think we need to do a few experiments regarding human and apparition interaction, you know, for science,’ Rey murmured as she pulled her vest over her head and started to undo her jeans. 

Kylo watched her with hungry eyes. ‘I’ve always been interested in the pursuit of knowledge.’ 

His voice was gruff and low. Rey licked her lips. 

‘Good because this could take some time, but I’m very committed to the cause,’ she said, as she shed her clothes and lay down on the bed. 

‘I am at your disposal, my lady,’ he growled as he lay beside her. 

Rey groaned. ‘Keep saying stuff like that.’ 

‘As you wish.’ 

‘Fuck, you make me so weak,’ she moaned as Kylo ran his hands through her body making her arch of the bed. 

‘You make me strong,’ he replied as his eyes swept over her. ‘Words cannot express what you have done for me.’ 

‘Then show me how you feel,’ she panted as his hands once again drove her towards a mind blowing climax. 

‘With pleasure,’ he murmured moving down her body to press his mouth between her thighs.

Later, when Rey returned the favour, there was a power outage in the town for a period of three hours.

Finn once asked Rey what made her decide to buy Hill House, and she simply smiled at him and replied that after spending the night there she finally saw the charm that the place had to offer. 

When Finn frowned and looked confused she laughed and gave him a knowing smile. 

‘All you need to know is that Hill House has captured my heart and I am truly happy there.’ 

‘I’m happy for you, Rey. But I don’t get the appeal.’ 

Rey shrugged, ‘That’s okay. No one does. No one but me and I like it that way. I like being the only one to unlock its secrets.’ 

‘What have you got stashed away up there? An eccentric, billionaire boyfriend I don’t know about?’ Finn laughed.

Rey grinned back at him. ‘Wouldn’t that be something?’ she said with a wink. 

**********


End file.
